A cerejeira do destino
by Soratsumaru Lin
Summary: No meio de muitas somei yoshino que estão florescendo, existe apenas uma com pétalas vermelhas e magníficas flores entre as montanhas de cerejeiras. Não há duvidas... Eu finalmente a encontrei... E o encontrei.
1. Conhecendo minha alma gêmea

Oie gente... Tudo bem com vocês?

Bom esse é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem.

Ela está baseada em um mangá chamado: _**Momoiro Renka.**_

Disclaimer_: Sakura Card Captor pertence ao grupo CLAMP._

_Obs: Tudo que estiver entre "..." são pensamentos passados e presentes._

_**###########################A cerejeira do destino################################**_

Conhecendo minha alma gêmea

Sakura POV's ON

"**Ei Sakura, sabia que a mamãe ama cerejeiras. Mas tem uma em especial... No Colégio Particular de Tomoeda tem uma cerejeira que é mágica. Ela te concede três desejos, quais quer que sejam que estejam em seu coração. Seu pai e eu..."**

Sakura POV's OFF

"**No meio de muitas somei yoshino* que estão florescendo, existe apenas uma com pélatas vermelhas e magníficas flores entre as montanhas de cerejeiras.**

**Não há duvidas... Eu finalmente a encontrei."**

**-Mãe, DEUS e também a lua que esta tão linda hoje, me de uma forma de encontra-lo. Minha...** -sakura estava de olhos fechados por isso não percebeu a aproximação de um rapaz-**ALMA GEMEA**. -ela fica estática por encontrar um garoto tão lindo, um pouco mais alto que ela, cabelos castanhos escuros muito rebeldes, e olhos...ah que lindos olhos cor de âmbar que ele tem. Ele se aproxima, e tira da cabeça dela uma pétala de flor de cerejeira e sai do local.

_**########################### A cerejeira do destino ###############################**_

**Colégio Particular de Tomoeda, essa é... A antiga escola da minha mãe**- uma escola muito bonita com um grande jardim, com uns aspectos britânicos-**mesmos estando todos os dias aqui não me acostuma com esse aspecto de castelo**-minha mãe foi criada como uma princesa em uma casa honrada, se apaixonou pelo meu pai, um professor de historia essa escola, eles fugiram, pois os meu avos maternos não aceitavam a união. Minha mãe morreu cinco anos após meu parto. Sem querer ela se esbarra com unas meninas**- Ah! Desculpe.**

**-Você viu... Hahahaha tão idiota!-**as meninas saíram zombando dela.

**-O que eles pensam que são?... Só porque são filhos de gente mais importante na sociedade pode me menosprezar-** resmungava sakura indignada.

**-Olhem, e o Li!-** unas meninas falaram olhando para fora através de uma janela.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**ela ficou envergonhada por todos a olharem_**- "isso é impossível... encontrar o mesmo cara duas vezes e impossível"-**_**Ah!**- ele virou e olhou para ela, mas lhe deu as costas**- "Nossos olhos se encontraram, ou eu me enganei?"-esper... EI!-**sakura agarrou-lhe o braço.

**-... ... Não me toque tão casualmente**- ele puxou o braço para longe dela.

**-Oh, eu sinto muito... Hm. Você deve não saber, mas. Hm... Sobre a cerejeira que você viu ontem. Existe uma lenda sobre ela... Em baixo dela... **- ela se cala ao sentir ele por a mão em seu queixo.

**-Há muitas garotas que arranjam motivos para se aproximar de mim... Mas a sua foi a pior ate agora, tsk que irritante. Diga a verdade, você quer o dinheiro da minha família, quer o status de ser minha namorada, ou você quer apenas brincar com-** ele não terminou, pois recebeu um tapa. Todos em volta deles se espantaram por tamanha coragem e burrice de Sakura.

_**########################### A cerejeira do destino ###############################**_

Sakura não entendeu muito bem o ocorrido do dia anterior, e muito menos como foi que conseguiu chegar à sua casa sozinha. Ela estava tão concentrada que não ouviu seu pai lhe perguntar:

**-O que ouve minha filha?**

**-Nada papai, eu já terminei meu jantar, posso subir?-** perguntou ela demonstrando o cansaço que estava a sentir.

**-Claro querida... Mas se precisar conversar estarei aqui.**

**-Obrigada papai-** a noite de sakura foi tranquila, pois ela não imaginava o que aguardava no próximo dia.

_**########################### A cerejeira do destino ###############################**_

Ela chegou cedo à escola, pois tinha muito que fazer, mas, antes ela foi ate seu armário trocar os sapatos dela pelos sapatos da escola- **AIII-** ela sentiu uma dor nos pés e retirou o sapato para ver o que tinha acontecido, quando retirou, viu seu sapato cheio de tachinhas ponte-agudas**- meu dia não poderia estar começando melhor**- ironizou indo para a sua sala. Quando sentou em sua costumeira carteira encontrou-a toda rabiscada com palavras muito feias.

**-Meu DEUS?!... Essa carteira... Apague logo esses rabiscos Srt. Kinomoto-** falou seu professor quando viu os rabiscos.

**-Hm... Eu acho que quem escreveu isso, que deveria apagar senhor.**

**-Ponha-se em seu lugar srt. Sente-se e depois resolva este problema.**

Sakura sentou e concluiu em pensamento: **"Eu não acho... que fiz algo de errado".** - Ela estava saindo de uma das cabines do banheiro quando alguém jogou água encima dela- **Ahhh, mas... Que?- **ela tentou ver quem era, mas não consegui.

"**- Mesmo ela não tendo feito nada diretamente, eu tenho certeza que e tudo por culpa desse Li... e tudo culpa dele...".**

**-Hã? Ei!-**três garotas chegaram perto dela**- O que aconteceu com você? ; Você esta sujando todo o pátio; Por que você não vai pra casa.**

**-Você tem que trocar essa roupa, esta toda encharcada... Não me diga que você só tem esse uniforme-** as garotas riam dela**- Vamos te ajudar a tirar esse**- duas delas agarraram sakura por trás e a outra começou a tentar tirar-lhe a roupa (N/A: não pensem besteira)- **Não se ofenda querida, mas... E apenas humilhante você vestir um uniforme desses- ela puxou o laço da camisa dela.**

**-Espere... **-sakura tremia de medo.

**-Nos dissemos para ir embora... Podemos ser muito piores do que... **- de repente elas ficam branco feito papel e sai dali correndo, sakura se vira para ver o que tinham as assustado tanto, mas ela nunca esperava ter encontrado ELE.

**-Você ainda não aprendeu a lição?... Apenas desista, saia desse colégio, por que sua alma gêmea não pode te ajudar. -** ele sai dali e Poe o laço que antes fora arrancado em cima da cabeça de sakura.

**-" Ele disse, alma gêmea?! Eu sabia... ele sabe sobre a lenda."**

-**Hã... Com licença, esta tudo bem?-** uma garota, de longos cabelos negros com olhos avermelhados parecendo duas rubis apareceu.

**-" nossa ela e muito linda"...**

-**Toma- ela estendeu-lhe um lencinho florido- você devia ir se trocar, suas roupas estão todas molhadas... Bom... Faça isso na enfermaria.**

**-Obrigada... Farei isto.**

Ela se secou com toalhas limpas na enfermaria, e estava acompanhada da linda e educada moca de olhos rubi.

**-Você é a Kinomoto não é?; Eu sou Meilin l... Errr. Bom pode me chamar de Meilin... Olha me desculpa.**

Sakura que até agora não tinha entendido muita coisa falou- Desculpar por quê? err. Meilin.

**-Eles são tão maus com você... Se Acham por serem alunos de classe alta, mas, acredite nem todos são assim.**

**-tudo bem... Ah, e obrigada Meilin. Ficaria muito feliz se pudéssemos ser amigas. - meilin acenou que sim e as duas saíram, se despediram e foram para suas salas.**

_**########################### A cerejeira do destino ###############################**_

**-Você perdeu sua carteira Meilin?!**

**- Foi.. Você não ouviu nada por ai não é?... Aiii, eu fui idiota de ter esquecido ela na carteira da aula anterior. O pior e que o dinheiro do meu curso esta dentro dela.**

**-Meilin, oi... Ah.. o que aconteceu?- **Silencio por parte de todos quando entrou. Sakura não entendia nada.

**-FOI ELA... EU A VI SOZINHA NA SALA ANTERIOR. - **gritou unas das meninas que estava com meilin**.**

**-Sim.. Eu vim devolver o lenço del...**

**-Eu vi você, não se atreva a me desmentir... Foi você, você roubou a carteira da Meilin. LADRA!**

**-Eu não. Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando**- ela saiu correndo e chorando para o banheiro-** "Por que essa situação... Meilin, pensei que poderia-mos ser amigas. Eles são todos terríveis.. não me deixaram nem explicar o que fui fazer"- **sakura para seu raciocínio pois algo liquido a atinge novamente.**-Novamente... Agora eu espanco vocês- **ela tenta abrir a porta, mas esta trancada, só então ela percebe que o liquido não e água... e sim gasolina**.**

**-Não chegue mais perto do Li... - **essa voz... E a Meilin. - **Esse e meu ultimo aviso.**

-**Espere... Por favor.**

**-Esse e seu fim**- após falar isso ela joga um fósforo dentro da cabine que se encontra sakura.

Sakura se abaixa e cobre o rosto para não inalar fumaça, mas levanta o rosto, pois escuta um estrondo na porta.

**-Li?-** ele a pega no colo, tira ela da cabine e joga água em cima dela e Poe o seu casaco em cima dela.

**-Me ponha no chão, me largue. -** ela gritava e se debatia nos braços dele.

**-Você e tão barulhenta... Não grite em meu ouvido- **foi à resposta fria dele.

-**O que?... Tudo isso e sua culpa, todos estão me odiando por sua causa. Eu estou cansada isso, ninguém acredita em mim. -** sakura estava tão desligada que não sentiu que ele a pos em cima de uma cama- **Espere... O que... aiii.**

**-Aguente mais um pouco... O gelo logo vai adormecer a pancada- só então ela percebeu que tinha uma grande mancha roxa em sua perna esquerda.**

**-"Por que ele esta sendo tão gentil"... Você me odeia também não é?**

Shaoran se levanta e fala bem próximo do seu rosto- **É... Eu odeio você... "muito perto shaoran, o que você pretende?"-** ele mal terminou seu pensamento e pressionou seu lábio ao dela. No inicio foi um leve roçar, mas em poucos instantes ele já tinha toda a sua língua introduzida na boca de sakura.

Enquanto isso, no lado de fora da enfermaria**- Nossa... mesmo o shoram tendo a meilin como noiva ele...**

**-Calada... Hehe, eu pensei que essa Sakura desse mais valor a sua vida.**

_**########################### A cerejeira do destino ###############################**_

_**Duvidas: **_**somei yoshino*= e a variedade mais popular de cerejeiras no Japão.**

**Espero receber reviews.**

_**Ja Ne.**_


	2. Escutando a verdadeira voz

Escutando a verdadeira voz

"**Você quer conhecer e entender melhor eles, certo?**

**Isso se chama amor, quando você olha nos olhos dele.**

**Não mãe, você esta errada, isso e só lenda daquela cerejeira.**

**Não querida, ela e só o ponto de encontro daqueles que esta predestinada a viverem juntos.**

**Desde que você encontre aquele garoto estranho, você poderar escultar a sua verdadeira voz".**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Um sonho?- **sakura acorda muito atordoada por ter tido um sonho tão estranho.

-**Que ouve querida, que grito foi esse?- **Fugiitaka abriu a porta de repente.

**-pai quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para não entrar tão de repente assim... Desculpa, não foi nada pai.**

**-Eu estava preocupado, desde ontem quando você chegou em casa, toda estranha... nem comeu o arroz que eu fiz. Bom já que vc esta bem, se arrume e desça para se alimentar.**

Saakura sentou na cama e ficou olhando uma bolsa de manca famosa de roupas- **ontem... o que aconteceu?- so então ela lembrou:**

_Sakura POV's ON_

" –**Eu.. deveria levar você em casa- **_falou shaoran tentando se recompor depois do ocorrido._

_Depois que saímos da enfermaria, um mordomo veio e disse que me levaria em casa, ele ate me deu um uniforme novo._

_-_**Srt. Kinomoto, eu te peco que não faça nada de ruim para o jovem Shaoran, nem tente ganhar ele chorando ou coisa similar. Para o bem dele, de acordo com Meilin Li, ela e noiva dele.**

_**-"Meilin é noiva do shaoran?... Deve ter algum tipo de engano aqui, meilin não seria capaz de fazer tudo que fez comigo. Isso significa que o tempo todo ela esta fingindo ser gentil comigo?... Eu não entendo... o pior e que tive meu primeiro beijo com um cara comprometido".**_

_Sakura POV's OFF_

_**###########################A cerejeira do destino################################**_

Sakura esta na sala de aula tentando unutilmente apagar todas aquelas palavras de sua carteira.

**-Aqui... Deixe eu te ajudar.**

**-Uh.. hm...**

**-Eu sou Takashi Yamazaki. Nós estamos na mesma classe.**

**-Obri... Obrigada**

**-Takashiiiiii- **sakura corria para alcança-lo no meio de um corredor.

**-Sakura?... Ei, você gosta do Li?**

**-O que? Não, não mesmo**- sakura tinha ficado vermelha com essa pergunta e tratou de se recompor.

**-Sério. Você não gostaria de sair comigo?. Sabe todo esse bullying é realmente desnecessário. A noiva do shoran, a meilin... pediu para todos os seguidores dela para fazerem maldades com você. Se você sair comigo, nos podemos combater essa injustiça juntos.**

**-...- Sakura **ficou sem ação diante do que Takashi tinha falo.

**-... Desculpe-me, tudo o que eu disse agora, não era realmente verdade. Bem é que, eu gosto de você Sakura. Por favor, pense sobre isso. - **ele deu um leve beijo na bochecha rubra de sakura e saiu.

-**INCRIVEL-**sakura virou-se para ver de quem era à voz. -** você é realmente boa para fletar com os garotos... Você tem esse "ar" de inocência, e sua tristeza como escudo. Impressionante! Você é como uma... Uma pessoa que rouba comida dos outros- meilin se aproximou e ficou de frente a sakura. - Rápido saia do meu caminho.**

**-"Hum... ela esta muito seria."- **pensou sakura, mas antes dela falar meilin a empurra escada abaixo.

**-SAKURA VOCE ESTA BEM?- **perguntou Takeshi que conseguiu amortecer a queda de sakura.

**-Hm?... Takashi...**

**-Shoran, isso é tudo sua culpa!-** gritou ele quando viu li se aproximando**.**

**-Por favor, Takashi... Pare. **- pedia sakura inutilmente, pois Takashi já tinha partido pra cima de Shoran.

**-Toda a desgraça que esta acontecendo com a sakura é culpa sua... NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DELA.**

**-Hah... O que você disse?- falou shoran com muito cinismo.**

**-Você é idiota?!- takashi falou com muita raiva.**

Shoran estava seria então empurrou Takeshi na parece e deu um murro na vidraça da janela

**-Cuidado com o que você fala. **- ele se vira para sakura com os olhos muito indiferentes-** se você tem algo contra mim, então diga na minha cara.**

**-Ei... Espere, suas mãos estão sangrando-** ela saiu correndo atrás dela, ela segurou seu braço-**eu disse pra me esperar... O que você pensa que esta fazendo. Você não devia ter ido tão longe... Mesmo me odiando tanto. **- ela suspendeu a mão dele e enfaixou com um lenço florido com flores de cerejeira, mas ele puxou a mão para longe como se sentisse repulsa do toque dela.

**-Eu não preciso que você se preocupe comigo-** ele ficou de costas pra ela e ficou rubro.

**-" O que foi isso? A voz dele parecia carregada de tristeza"- **então ela lembrou de algo que sua mãe tinha falado- **" Sakura, é importante que você esteja olhando nos olhos da pessoa, assim você vera a verdadeira personalidade da pessoa,para você poder escutar sua verdadeira voz**"- ela baixou a cabeça , suspirou querendo sugar todo o ar possível e falou**:- EU GOSTO DE VOCE SHORAN LI!**

Ele olhou pra ela sem ter certeza do que ouviu, ficou paralisado.

**-... Bem... -** ela ficou envergonhada com o silêncio dele.

**-Jesus... Como você é barulhenta, você é idiota, você realmente é uma garota estúpida.**

**-Como realmente eu sou estúpida- **sakura tinha seus olhos cheios de lagrimas no momento-** Foi você mesmo que me beijou mesmo tendo dito que me odiava... E quando eu tentei te ajudar vc recusou-**ela baixou o rosto pra esconder lagrimas teimosa**- Você... Você é tão mal-humorado.**

**-Fique quieta- ele puxou ela e deu um beijo nos seus lábios.**

_**###########################A cerejeira do destino################################**_


	3. Verdades sobre shoran e inicio da triste

Aqui esta mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem.

Disclaimer_: Sakura Card Captor pertence ao grupo CLAMP._

_Obs: Tudo que estiver entre "..." são pensamentos passados e presentes._

_**###########################A cerejeira do destino################################**_

Cap 3- Verdades sobre shoran e inicio da tristeza

-Quando eu estava no primário, eu tinha um amigo que era filho de um dos subordinados da companhia de meu pai... Mas naquele tempo não tinha nada a ver com as crianças, ou era isso que achávamos.

Shoran POV's ON

**-Shao, o que podemos fazer? A companhia do meu papai vai falir- **falava um garoto de aproximadamente seis anos, de cabelo azul marinho, e grandes olhos acizentados

**-Não pode ser... é verdade Eriol?**

**-É sim... me faca um favor... peça a seu pai para salvar a companhia de meu papai.**

**-S-sim.. eu vou fazer isso Eriol.**

Shoran POV's OFF

**-Mas quando fui pedir a meu pai ele disse que estava ocupado, e mesmo quando eu o encontrei pessoalmente ele não fez nada. Tempos depois o pai de Eriol cometeu suicídio, e eles resolveram se ão eu finalmente fui na casa dele... quando aconteceu aquilo:**

Shoran POV's OFF

**-ERIOLLLLL.**

**-Shoran**.- a mae de Eriol o puxou pra perto dela e disse:-**ASSASSINO.**

Shoran POV's ON

**-O que?- Sakura deu um pulo de indignação-ela disse isso pra uma criança?! Isso não se faz, vocês eram so crianças... Hun?... Por um acaso você esta usando isso pra ficar longe de mim? Por que se for, isso não é coisa que se faça.**

**-PTTF(N/A: gente pra quem não sabe isso é uma risada abafado no teatro!).**

**-Hum... o que foi hein?- **perguntou sakura já com raiva por ele esta rindo da cara dela.

**-hahahaha. Eu realmente não entendo você... você é do tipo de pessoa de pessoa que ama um tipo de coisa dessa, e que se confessa repentinamente... e ainda chora e reclama pelo problemas dos outros e pra piorar acredita em lendas"**- completou ele em pensamento- **Você acredita em lendas não é?... e uma sobre alma gêmeas?-** ele olhou pra ela com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

**-Eh..? Você sabe sobre a lenda por trás da cereijeira?**

Ele levanta**- vamos, já esta tarde.**

**-Eh? Mas ainda estamos no segundo período...**

**-você esta ciente da situação em que estamos nesse momento?... como eu disse, por que você não muda de escola?**

**-Não... não vou, essa foi a escola da minha mãe, por isso estou aqui... o que foi isso? Há! Espera aqui, vou pegar minhas coisas.**

_**###########################A cerejeira do destino################################**_

Ela já estava saindo da sala quando encontrou takashi que estava todo coberto por ban-daids

**-Sakura!**

**-Takashi... Eu sinto muito, me desculpe por toda essa confusão, você esta bem?**

**-Ah, sim... Sakura, você pensou sobre o que eu te falei?**

**-Ah sim... Bem, eu.. Eu já gosto de outro, eu sinto muito Takeshi.**

**-Sendo assim não resta outra medida-** ele pegou um pano embebido de clorofórmio e cobrio o nariz e boca de sakura, e saiu de encontro a um carro estacionado nos fundos da escola**. -Perdão pela demora Meilin.**

**-Obrigada por sua ajuda Takashi- **meilin estava dentro do carro e entregou um envelope cheio de dinheiro para ele.

**-Hahahaha, eu fiz isso muito rápido. E mesmo que tentem refazer os passos dela será inútil.**

_**###########################A cerejeira do destino################################**_


	4. A historia de Meilin e fim da tristeza

Disclaimer_: Sakura Card Captor pertence ao grupo CLAMP._

_Obs: Tudo que estiver entre "..." são pensamentos passados e presentes._

_**###########################A cerejeira do destino################################**_

Cap 4- A historia de Meilin e o fim das tristezas

"Sempre amaldiçoei, a mim mesma e a vida em que eu levava...

Não era amada, nem em casa nem na escola. Minha mãe me odiava e meu pai não vivia em casa, minha Irma mais nova, Sayuri Li sempre recebeu tudo... Minha tia Yelan Li, mãe de Shaoran era a única que demonstrava um pingo de afeto por mim. Quando ela ficou sabendo que minha mãe ia embora e não iria me levar ela pediu para que eu ficasse com ela, meu pai foi contra então minha mãe propôs um casamento... Eu Meilin Li irei me casar com ele... Shaoran Li.

Um garoto cheio de alegria, carinho e amor, ele não tinha nada do que reclamar ate aquele dia... O pai de um amigo dele tinha cometido suicídio, o que levou ele a um estado de desespero, ele fica se culpando por olhos que antes tinha uma chama que nos aquecia, ficaram frios e duros."

-Ninguém... não vou entrega-lo a ninguém... Shaoran é meu!- meilin falou enquanto segurava o rosto de sakura com muito nojo.

_**###########################A cerejeira do destino################################**_

**-Hahn?...-** sakura despertou com muito peso, e olhou para os lados para se localizar. Ela se encontrava em um quarto, que tinha somente um abajú para clarear. Ela percebeu que estava em uma cama com Takashi e que estava somente com as roupas intimas. Muito devagar ela saiu dali antes eu ele acordasse. Ela estava caminhando, e pensando no que podia ter acontecido no tempo em que esteve dormindo**- " será que ela teve coragem?"-** ela pensou, e seu celular começou a tocar, ela ficou surpresa por shaoran ligar Ra ela tão cedo.

**-Alo? Você ainda esta em casa?-** perguntou shaoran do outro lado da linha.

**-... Ah! Shaoran... –** ela pos a Mao na boca para abafar uma fungada, causada por lagrimas que teimavam a sair.

**-...Meilin disse que queria se desculpar pelo que fez, mas não lhe encontrou, então pensei em te ligar... O que você esta fazendo?**

**-Não... Nada, eu estava pensando em fazer unas compras no supermercado, e... A loja esta quase para fechar... Te ligo mais tarde.**

**- Ei, Sakura!- **Shaoran tentou falar mais só que ela tinha desligado.

_**Sakura desligou rápido o celular para não chorar com ele ouvindo, seu celular voltou a tocar, receosa ela atendeu novamente.**_

**-Alo? Shaoran?...**

**-... Voce se divertiu mais cedo?... Sakura!- **Takashi estava falando e riu com gosto do silencio que sakura fez.

**-Takashi!**

**-Eu fiz ate fotos para lembrarmos-nos da noite maravilhosa que tivemos. Já imaginou o que seu querido Shaoran vai fazer se as vir?!... Hum... Encontre-me atrás da escola às Oito horas, não se atrase!**

_**###########################A cerejeira do destino################################**_

Sakura chegou no local marcado, cinco minutos antes. Quando chegou la encontro meilin perto da cerca que tinha la.

**-Meilin?!- **sakura falou incerta.

**-Não fale comigo como se fosse-mos amigas ou algo parecido- **meilin falou atravessado. - ela espalha fotos de sakura e takashi pelo chão. -** essas fotos são realmente boas... Você e tão imoral.**

**-Você... Você... Foi você que planejou tudo isso!- **sakura já não suportava as lagrimas que tinha segurado. Ela acusava meilin sem nem pensar.

**-E se foi? Não a nada que você possa fazer. Você traiu o Shaoran... Shaoran gosta de garotas inocentes, o que ele vai pensar de você quando ver essas fotos?**

Elas estavam tão ligadas na conversa que estavam tendo que não perceberam quando shaoran chegou, depois de algum tempo sakura percebeu e se assustou**.**

**-SHAORAN!?**

Meilin agindo por um impulso, agarrou sakura e pós uma faca em seu rosto. -**não mova nem mais um milímetro. **-meilin ameaçou, e então percebeu Takashi saindo de trás de uns arbustos todo machucado**- Vejo que já ficou sabendo pelo Takashi... hehehe, ninguém e nem mesmo você Shaoran pode negar, mesmo pensando que eu entenderia... Que era amor e continuar suas atividades do dia-a-dia... Mas eu não podia permitir isso.**

Shaoran foi imobilizado por trás por Takashi, que riu da cara de espanto que ele fez.

**-Assista cuidadosamente querido noivinho, pois você ira se culpar pelo resto de sua vida-** meilin zombou e pós a faca próxima ao rosto de sakura- **Vou arrancar a pele dela e colocar em nossa casa como troféu, hahahaha.**

**-Espere um minuto... - **Shaoran tinha conseguido se soltar de Takashi. Ele olhou perigosamente na direção de meilin e falou com ferocidade- **EU VOU MATAR VOCE!**

Meilin tremei, pois sabia que ele seria capaz de fazer isso.

**-Por que... Por que você não me contou nada Sakura? Eu me... Tornei-me um incômodo pra você?**

**-Você esta errado-** sakura se debatia para se soltar de meilin.

**-E muito tarde agora... Sakura, eu... Não tenho nem uma intenção de deixa-la. Mesmo se você se cansar de mim, e queira ficar o mais longe possível de mim, ainda assim não deixarei você ir.**

Sakura não sabia se chorava de tristeza por o que esta acontecendo, e se chorava de alegria por Shaoran de alguma forma dizer que a ama. Ela suspirou forte e então tomou a faca das mãos de Meilin.

**-Meilin...**

**-O que eu acabei de dizer, não me chame como se fossemos tão intimas.**

**-Meil...**

**-CALADA!**

Sakura começa então a forçar a faca no rosto e desliza um pouquinho

**-Pare. Pare já com isso**- Meilin se desesperou.

**-Esse... esse tipo de coisa não machuca de qualquer jeito , não é meilin.**

**-Meilin.- **Shaoran a chamou e ela ficou surpresa.**-Eu e você... nos nunca conseguiremos nos amar... e eu não vou lhe odiar.**

**-Então e assim- **meilin baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Ela dava pequenos passos para trás como se pedisse a DEUS algo para se encostar-**Eu sabia disso a algum tempo-Ela rompeu a grade que tinha por ali e caiu, Sakura correu ate ela para que ela não caísse , mas acabou indo junto.**

**-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Uivos de lobos foram ouvidos durante a queda.

"**Lamento yamasakura... a cerejeira do destino."...E?- **sakura se levantou e percebeu que estava em cima de Shaoran e ficou vermelha.

**-Você percebeu agora?- **ele perguntou sarcastramente. - **Ah sim isso me lembra... VOCE ENDOIDOU OU O QUE? FICOU LOUCA DE SE JOGAR DE UM PRECIPICIO, VOCE PODERIA MORRER!**

**-Mas não morri. - **ela falou rindo**- " provavelmente minha mãe nos salvou".- Shaoran, e a Meilin?**

**-Ela esta ali. - **ele apontou pra onde ela se encontrava. -**Vou tentar acordá-la!**

**-Não toque nela. -**Takashi falou e se pós a frente de meilin**. -Eu vou leva-la.- ele a pegou no colo e saiu da vista de Shaoran e Sakura.**

**-Ei, shaoran, você não acha que o Takashi gosta da meilin?**

**-Isso realmente não vem ao caso Sakura. O que deveríamos procurar agora era um medico pra você, já que aquele... Aquele.**

**-Tsk... Você realmente acha que aconteceu algo sobre aquelas fotos?! Depois de meu primeiro beijo com minha alma gêmea nada aconteceu!**

**-Aquele foi seu primeiro beijo?**

**-Estou tão feliz Shaoran!**

**-Sempre... Que me sinto sozinho, eu venho aqui nessa cerejeira e amaldiçoou meu destino. Mas ainda me nego a é uma coisa boa, por que fui capaz de te conhecer.**

**-Eu amo você Sharan...**

**-hehehe, eu já sei disso- ele então a tomou nos braços e a beijou longamente.**

**# Fim #**


End file.
